


Aboguito

by JaysenTheGaysen



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Blowjobs, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaysenTheGaysen/pseuds/JaysenTheGaysen
Summary: Rafael shook his head and, in a move that made Nevada’s heart flutter in his chest, returned the look. “Now, why would I do that when I know how much you adore cumming on my face, Trujillo? I shouldn’t have to beg for it.”A blowjob drabble.





	Aboguito

“Fuck, your mouth is so nice.” Nevada groaned, eyes shut as the ADA worked him over. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to impress me.”

  
Rafael rolled his eyes at the notion that he had to do anything to impress Nevada, who was as easy to please as could be when it came to his beloved aboguito. Of course, the thought left him as quickly as it came when Nevada rolled his hips, the head of his cock pressing into the back of Rafael’s throat for a few blissful seconds that made his eyes water. Otherwise unfazed though, Rafael was determined to get Nevada to cum.

  
After all, that was his favorite part of their office shenanigans. One of them would have to get the other off as quickly as possible while the other sat back and kept watch for as long as they coukd focus. The blinds were drawn and the door locked, yes, but somewhere in the back of both of their minds rested the mortifying and arousing thought that someone could find out. That someone could walk in here and in their quest to see the legendary Manhattan prosecutor Rafael Barba, and find him on his knees for the biggest crime boss in Brooklyn. And nothing made Rafael more excited and stock-stiff terrified than that. 

  
Speaking of excited, his cock twitched and was pressed rather painfully against the fabric of his dress pants, hung right while he was half-squatting between Nevada’s thighs and hard as could be. It was something that could be handled later, he figured, once he got what he wanted from Nevada. He could have his cake and eat it, too, and the prospect of it was damn near inspiring as he started bobbing his head on Nevada’s cock, fucking his own mouth.

  
“Shit, aboguito..” Nevada groaned, gripping a handful of Rafael’s hair and moving with his pace, exerting just enough force with each movement to force his cock a little deeper, to make Rafael keep him in a little longer. He sighed with satisfaction when the resistance in Rafael’s body dissipated and he let Nevada take charge, because now he could fuck that smart mouth as he pleased. Usually, Rafael was more opposed to facefucking. 

  
“It makes me feel cheap,” he had said the first time Nevada had tried taking control of the situation. He had made his protests clear by threatening Nevada with his teeth until he’d pulled him off, both of them now in a rotten mood. “I will maybe once in a lifetime let you do that to me. I don’t know what about it gets you off, but get used to going without.”

  
Of course, that was before. When Rafael still saw Nevada as a danger. As someone looking to exploit Rafael’s position and emotions to cover their own ass in the event of a trial. They’d since established trust, and before either of them knew it, love. Love enough to go from blind hookups to making each other dinner on nights when both of them could be home, or rather when Nevada wasn’t busy with some criminal activity Rafael would rather not imagine his boyfriend being up to. 

  
Nevada was close. He could feel that familiar coil of heat pool in his belly as he continued fucking Rafael’s face, and it seemed Rafael knew it too, because he started working his tongue around as best he could with Nevada still moving his head up and down on his cock. His moves had gotten sloppy as he approached his end and he was more than prepared to cum down Rafael’s throat. 

  
His aboguito had other ideas.

  
He pressed back against Nevada’s hand, their all but universal signal to let him up, and slowly pulled off of Nevada’s cock until the head left his mouth with a satisfying “pop” and Rafael was pumping his hand around Nevada’s cock. It was still slick with his spit, making it easy to move his hand up and down the shaft as fast as he pleased, in the meantime flicking his tongue over the head and all but daring Nevada, one eyebrow cocked, to say anything about how obviously Rafael wanted him to cum on his face. 

  
Nevada couldn’t help the sleazy grin that overtook him, rocking his hips into Rafael’s hand and trying not to cum just yet. “I would say I’d give it to you for asking so nicely, but you’re not taking the chance of giving me the option, are you?” 

  
Rafael shook his head and, in a move that made Nevada’s heart flutter in his chest, returned the look. “Now, why would I do that when I know how much you adore cumming on my face, Trujillo? I shouldn’t have to beg for it.” And with that he was sucking again, but not much, just working the tip in his mouth and watching Nevada with those gorgeous green eyes and oh- Nevada really couldn’t take it anymore.

  
The first shot was sadly wasted in Rafael’s mouth before he could catch on to the sounds Nevada was making, but he managed to pull off in time to have the rest just how he liked it. On his lips, cheek, the bridge of his nose. A few stray drops even hit his brow and slid down towards his eye and he thumbed it away with his free hand, swiping it off the pad of said thumb with the tip of his tongue before sighing in temporary satisfaction. His cock was still straining in his pants and he checked his watch to be sure they still had time. Not much, but they’d had faster quickies before and, push come to shove, they could always pick this back up when they were both in the privacy of their home.

  
“Let me get cleaned up, and then it’s my turn.”


End file.
